1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,239 discloses a structure for mounting a connector into a mounting hole of a panel. A resilient lock piece and a locking projection to be locked to an edge of the mounting hole are formed on the outer surface of the connector, and the connector is locked on the panel by sandwiching the panel between the resilient lock piece and the locking projection.
The resilient lock piece is exposed on the outer surface of the connector and may be deflected in a direction to separate from the edge of the mounting hole if external matter interferes with the resilient lock piece. The connector will detach from the panel if the resilient lock piece is separated from the edge of the mounting hole.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to reliably mount a connector reliably into a mounting hole of a device.